Kunik Morawski
Kunik Morawski (1245 - 1304) - król Wielkich Moraw z dynastii Karolingów w latach 1249 - 1253, książę Skanii i Moraw w latach 1249 - 1304, książę Holsztynu w latach 1270 - 1304. Życiorys Król Wielkich Moraw Kunik urodził się w 1245 r., jako pierwszy z dwóch synów księcia Skanii i (tytularnie) Jamtlandu, Alesa Karolinga oraz jego małżonki, niemieckiej szlachcianki, Wulfhildy. Po mieczu był on wnukiem króla Wielkich Moraw, Spitygniewa Wielkiego, zaś jego ojciec pozostawał, jako najstarszy spośród królewskich synów, dziedzicem posiadłości i korony swojego ojca. Nieszczęśliwie, w 1247 r. Ales poległ w bitwie, przez co Kunik, mając zaledwie dwa lata, odziedziczył książęce tytuły ojca. Kiedy zaś w 1249 r. król Spitygniew zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych, to właśnie czteroletni Kunik zasiadł na tronie. Niestety, małoletni król nie mógł czuć się pewnie z koroną na głowie. Jego sąsiadem był bowiem król Polski, Wielisław II. Monarcha ten prowadził świadomą politykę dynastyczną, Dlatego wiele lat temu poślubił ciotkę Kunika, Skonkę, a także przez wiele lat dybał na życie jego ojca, Alesa. Cel polskiego monarchy był prosty - potomstwo jego i Skonki odziedziczyłoby oba królestwa. Teraz pojawiła się niepowtarzalna okazja, by Wielisław mógł dopiąć swego celu. Dlatego, po opanowaniu sytuacji wewnętrznej, w 1251 r. polski monarcha wypowiedział Morawom wojnę, chcąc osadzić na tronie swoją małżonkę. Walki trwały dwa lata. Początkowo cała morawska armia została rozbita przez przytłaczająco liczniejsze siły polskie. Jedynie na Bornholmie poddanym Kunika udało się opanować placówkę handlową II Republiki Pruskiej. Na niewiele się to zdało - Po upadku wielu zamków w samych Morawach, król i jego regenci poddali się. Na tronie wielkomorawskim zasiadła Skonka. Wasal ostatniej królowej Mimo tego, nowa władczyni Wielkich Moraw potraktowała swojego bratanka bardzo łagodnie - nie pozbawiła go żadnych dóbr ziemskich z wyjątkiem Bornholmu, gdzie przeniosła ona swój dwór. Uczyniło to z powoli dorastającego Kunika najpotężniejszego feudała w granicach królestwa. Kiedy osiągnął on dorosłość, to jest w 1261 r., Skonka swojego krewniaka nagrodziła tytułem kanclerza (był on bowiem świetnym dyplomatą) i seneszala. Oznaczało to, że w razie nieobecności królowej, to on, książę Moraw i Skanii, sprawuje pełnię władzy w kraju. Wielisław, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak on, jak i jego następca, książę Stefan, będą musieli liczyć się ze zdaniem niedawnego króla morawskiego, postanowił poprawić z nim relacje, włączając go do rodu Mazowieckich. Zaproponował mu rękę swojej najmłodszej córki, Wolisławy, na co książę Kunik przystał. W 1270 r. zmarł książę Holsztynu, Hesso Szlachetny. Ponieważ jego jedyny syn, Bernhard, wybrał drogę kariery duchownego (w 1310 r. zostanie wybrany na papieża i przyjmie imię Klemensa III), tron w Hamburgu pozostał nieobsadzony. W tej sytuacji Skonka uznała, że Kunik, który już od Hesso otrzymał we władanie sam Hamburg, będzie odpowiednim kandydatem do tego stanowiska. Uczyniło to z obalonego przed 19 laty króla najpotężniejszą osobę w Królestwie Wielkich Moraw - to on de facto kontrolował połowę wielkomorawskich włości, w tym same Morawy oraz ważny port w Hamburgu. Wierny polski feudał W 1280 r. zmarła królowa Skonka, zaś tak jej tytuł, jak i ziemie, przeszły we władanie rządzącego od 1277 r. Polską jej syna, Stefana. Wszyscy, na czele z Kunikiem, oczekiwali, że przybędzie on na tradycyjną uroczystość koronacyjną do Ołomuńca. Tak się jednak nie stało. Polski władca uznał, iż tytuł ten jest zbyt mało znaczący i nie używał go nawet w oficjalnych listach. Ten niewątpliwy afront w stosunku do swoich nowych, morawskich poddanych oraz wciąż żywa pamięć o tym, że to Wielisław obalił Kunika z tronu Wielkich Moraw sprawiły, iż nie darzył on nowego władcy sympatią. Mimo tego pozostał mu lojalny w trakcie powstania Bończy Poraja, mającego osadzić na tronie szwagierkę księcia morawskiego, Dobrawę. Wierność tą Stefan umiał wynagrodzić, oddając Karolingowi zwierzchność nad hrabstwem Hradec. To nie był jednak koniec. Wykorzystując roszczenia Kunika - jako księcia Moraw - do Brna, Stefan wypowiada wojnę Chorwacji, rządzącej tym miastem. Niestety, wraz z dołączeniem do konfliktu Węgier, wojna zakończyła się polską klęską. Jak się jednak okazało, za plecami swojego męża knuć zaczęła jego żona. Księżna Wolisława miała parcie na władzę. Zawiązała sojusz z księciem Grodna, Gniewomirem, i przekonała do swojej sprawy księcia Kujaw, Wiesława III. Książę Moraw stanął przed trudnym dylematem - pozostać wiernym królowi, czy wesprzeć żonę? Ostatecznie jednak były król zdecydował się pozostać lojalnym wasalem Stefana. Ponownie, lojalność opłaciła się, ponieważ król zdecydował się uwolnić Wolisławę ze swego lochu. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu relacje na linii Kunik - Stefan znacznie się poprawiły. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji wewnętrznej i nastaniu korzystnych warunków wśród tengrystów, król Stefan po raz drugi, tym razem z powodzeniem, atakuje Chorwatów i w 1296 r. przyłącza do ziem Kunika Brno. Zdawało się, że relacje między księciem i królem są idealne. Jak się jednak okazało, tak nie było. Wojna dla Alesa W 1300 r. zmarła księżna Wolisława. Książę Kunik z nią właśnie wiązał swą wierność królowi Stefanowi. Po jej śmierci nie czuł już żadnych związków z Płockiem, więc postanowił zadbać o przyszłość swojego syna, dorosłego już Alesa. Były król Wielkich Moraw celował wysoko - znów w królewską koronę. Tym razem polską. W 1303 r. zawarł on porozumienie z księżną Małopolski, Gertrudą Lubomelską i uzyskał jej wsparcie dla swej sprawy. Jeszcze w tym samym roku para feudałów zażądała od króla Stefana abdykacji na rzecz młodego syna Kunika. Król odmówił, co ponownie wepchnęło kraj w wojnę domową. W bitwie pod Zebrzydowicami siły małopolsko-morawskie zostały pobite przez armię królewską. Ta następowała na pięty wycofujących się Morawian. W trakcie tego odwrotu, książę Kunik zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych. Władzę nad Morawami przejął po nim jego syn, Ales. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Czesi Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Władcy Wielkich Moraw Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Karolingowie Kategoria:Książęta Kategoria:Książęta Moraw Kategoria:Wasale władców Polski Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Buntownicy